The present invention relates to a jack device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a jack device which has an oil pressure device and a pneumatic pressure device.
A conventional jack often has an oil pressure device such as an oil cylinder. However, the conventional jack does not use a pneumatic pressure device such as a gas cylinder. However, the conventional jack is operated by the oil cylinder slowly.
An object of the present invention is to provide a jack device which has an oil pressure device and a pneumatic pressure device to be operated easily.
Accordingly, a jack device comprises a tripod, a pneumatic pressure device disposed on the tripod, and an oil pressure device, connected to the pneumatic pressure device. The tripod has an air inlet channel and an air return channel. A first pedal and a second pedal are disposed on the tripod. The pneumatic pressure device has a pneumatic cylinder disposed on the tripod, an air inlet valve connected to the pneumatic cylinder, a cylinder seat disposed in an inner bottom of the pneumatic cylinder, a washer surrounding the cylinder seat, a collar covering the pneumatic cylinder, and a hollow tube, inserted through the pneumatic cylinder and engaged with the cylinder seat. The pneumatic cylinder communicates with the air inlet channel. The oil pressure device has an oil tank inserted in the hollow tube, an oil pipe disposed between the oil tank and the hollow tube, an elongated shaft inserted through the oil tank, a cover seat covering the oil tank and the hollow tube, the cover seat having a through hole and a hollow bottom neck, a connector engaging with the hollow bottom neck, the connector having a round hole, a screw rod, a piston shaft inserted through the screw rod, a driven block connected to the connector and the piston shaft, and a handle connected to the driven block. The cover seat has an oil channel to communicate with the oil pipe. A working table is connected to the elongated shaft.